


There's nothin' like summer in the city.

by why_did_you_just_lie_to_mcgee



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Sharing a Bed, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:42:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25684456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/why_did_you_just_lie_to_mcgee/pseuds/why_did_you_just_lie_to_mcgee
Summary: The investigative duo was in Brazil this time. A death of a navy corporal raised some questions. The team wasn't sure it was a murder so only Tony and Ziva were sent to check and if there was any foul play the rest of the team would come too. There was not, but Tony and Ziva still had to spend the night in Brazil.
Relationships: Ziva David/Anthony DiNozzo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	There's nothin' like summer in the city.

The investigative duo was in Brazil this time. A death of a navy corporal raised some questions. The team wasn't sure it was a murder so only Tony and Ziva were sent to check and if there was any foul play the rest of the team would come too. 

Right after landing they went straight to the ship since it was already late afternoon. At the scene Tony and Ziva almost immediately knew that their trip was pointless. It was a tragic accident, but not a crime.

They called Gibbs to let him know that they will be on the first plane back to DC.

After letting him know he could hear parts of Gibbs’ conversation with Tim.

‘’McGee get them tickets on the first plane back.’’

‘’What do you mean not until tomorrow?’’

‘’I know what it means, McGee. Just find them a hotel.’’

‘’It looks like you will have to stay the night, DiNozzo. McGee found you two rooms at the… at the what? Speak up, McGee! At the Hollywood Inn Suites Hotel, two rooms under your names. Your plane leaves tomorrow at 0900 hours, don’t be late. - Gibbs said this time speaking clearly to DiNozzo. 

‘’Got it, boss.’’

What did he say?

‘’Patience, sweet cheeks. We are spending the night here and then going back home first thing tomorrow.’’

‘’Fine. Where is the hotel?’’

‘’Oh no, don’t even think about it. I’m driving us there.’’

\------------

A trip was no excuse to skip exercise and since the odds are Ziva won’t have time for a morning run she decided on a late night run. There's no time like the present, right?

Ziva figured that if she was to bring her room key with her on the run it would just bother her so instead she decided to hide it beneath the rug. But when she got back it was not there.

Ziva lost her room key. It’s impossible. She was sure she put it under her rug, but she looked twice and the key card was gone. She tried going to the reception next, to ask for the new room key, but no one was there. It was possibly after midnight, but someone should have been there nonetheless. There was only one thing left that she could do. 

She knocks on Tony’s door. After a few persistent knocks she heard steps coming from inside the room.

‘’What are you doing here? Look sweetheart, I don’t know are you still on Tel Aviv time, but here it’s two a.m.’’

‘’Look Tony, I am not interested in your little games. I cannot find my room key and there is no one at the reception. And… Can I sleep in your room?’’

‘’Jane Bond lost a room key?’’ - Tony said while barely holding back his laughter.

‘’Tony…’’

‘’You can stay here but there is only one bed and please shower first.’’

‘’I would, but I have no clean clothes, remember? Locked out on my room? Ring a gong?’’

‘’A bell?’’

Ziva decides not to even remark that correction with a comment and that creates an awkward pause.

He moves and goes towards his go bag.

‘’Here. You can borrow this.’’

Ziva takes his Ohio State hoodie and makes her way into the bathroom.

After a few minutes the water stops running and only a few seconds later Ziva is already next to the bed.

‘’What side do you want?’’

‘’I’ll take the right and you can take the left. We can put the blanket in the middle.’’

Slowly Ziva lies on the left and Tony on the right with the blanket in the middle. This arrangement was far from comfortable. They had no room in the bed and on top of it the blanket heated their bodies.

‘’There's nothin' like summer in the city. The heat is killin’ me’’

‘’Would you prefer it, Tony, if we removed the blanket?’’

‘’Sure, yeah, let’s try that.’’

It was certainly better without the blanket. It wasn’t as hot as it was before and they had more room in bed. Soon after they managed to fall asleep.

They were woken up by the alarm clock at 7 and the position they woke up in left them both stunned. Tony immediately moved his arm that was hugging Ziva and holding her closer to him and Ziva’s drool was all over Tony’s shirt from Ziva’s head lying on his chest.

Ziva gets up hastily and just storms out of the room. Leaving before either of them got to process what just happened.

She goes to reception to get a new key, but once she gets back to her room the door is open and Tony is in the doorway.

‘’We must have switched room cards’’ he says and goes back to his room.


End file.
